Legend of Zelda: Dark Resurrection
by Solaris114
Summary: An original story that I'm starting. It's kind of a miz between a sequal to Ocarina of Time, but uses a lot of the elements of Twilight Princess and Link to the Past.
1. Dark Prelude

_Well, Here we go. First Fanfiction out of my writers block. Let me know if it's alright._

_I do not on Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, Legend of Neil (Watch on Youtube, where the character name comes from), or any of the many Link jokes I make in this story. The ones that are funny are from me._

* * *

_Long ago, in a faraway land of Hyrule, Darkness fell. A dark mage named Agahnim spread terror and fear through the land with his magic prowess, and held it under a dark enchantment for years. But his apprentice, Ganondorf, grew more powerful and less patient with his master every day, until eventually he destroyed Agahnim in a duel and became the ruler of Earth. Whereas Agahnim would just allow the populous of Hyrule to live their normal lives, Ganondorf would demand tribute and sacrifice. He was a ruler without mercy, a true dark lord, who held the land under a tyrant's fist. Until one day…_

_A hero in green clothes rose up and challenged the dark one. With the aid of Princess Zelda's magic, this hero of time battled Ganondorf on two fronts, his time, and seven years prior, when he and Zelda were children under the rule of Agahnim. In the end, the dark lord was defeated, and his magic undone by the Master Sword, a bane to all evil. The hero would then grow old, and die in peace. Before his end, he resealed the Master Sword, and told all within the sound of his voice to guard it, for it would be needed to destroy Ganondorf once again._

_Many dismissed this statement as the ravings of an old man, one who had lost his way in battle, but Zelda knew better. After becoming queen herself, she set about a guard of the sword, and an increase in security. "For if he does return, it will truly be a dark day in our history." She stated. _

_Long after her death, dark wolves were sighted throughout the Ordona region. Something was starting…_

* * *

Link woke to his mother's screams. A nine year old boy, with long brown hair and a lithe, tall body, Link had never heard his mother scream the way she did. Against his own judgment, he rushed out of the house, into the pouring rain. He then stopped, fearful of what to do. He saw three wolves, dark as the night, but with surging red veins. Link couldn't move. His fear paralyzed him, for he knew these wolves would kill him if he tried to stop them. But he remembered his mother, and a power flowed through him. It was like his fear was receding, and in its place was willpower and rage, and lots of it. He lifted a substantial sized long stick, before dashing over to the beasts. His rage moving him on, he screamed "Haiiiiii!!!!!!"

The wolves, who had not expected a direct attack, turned to the screaming boy with a stick, just in time for the leader to suffer a sickening blow to the face. The other two became alert, leaping towards Link with killer's intent. Link stood his ground and spun around in a pivot on one foot, smacking both with a spinning attack. All of the creatures fell to the ground, crushed. Link let out a sigh, looked out. His family's barn was far out from Ordon Village proper, but had a decent plot of land to farm and a large barn. Link turned to search for his mom, but whipped straight into a dark cloaked boy that appeared his age.

Lightning surged, and thunder cracked as the boy laughed. He wore a dark blue cloak and had pale skin and purple hair. He wore a blue cap to cover most of this hair, and his teeth all had points, making his smile fearsome. "So…you are the chosen one." He said, his smile growing wider. "You shall be no trouble." And with those words, the boy raised his arm and pointed to Link. Immediately, Link's head began to burn. His scream was now full of fear and pain, instead of the courage it displayed moments ago. Before blacking out, Link noticed his hand was glowing gold. Or rather, there was a golden triangle he had never noticed before. "No trouble at all." The boy said, rising into the air. Before leaving, he cradled his hand, and a black fire came from it. Laughing, he tossed the fireball into the barn and it immediately caught with flame. Satisfied, he left the farm, watching as the flames crawled nearer to Link's inert body.


	2. Link's Awakening

Getting more work done on this, much faster then I thought. Expect some action in this one.

* * *

Link awoke in a house, his senses dulled. He was in a small bedroom, with the lights shut off. Looking around, he wondered where he was. He remembered the cloaked boy, and then jumped up. "Settle down, son." Said a man who walked in to the room. He looked old, as if he had been alive for centuries. His hair was white and receding, but his eyes looked young and caring. "My name is Darrel, son. Have a seat." Link, still wary of this man, sat down slowly.

"You look like you've had a bad evening." He said "Do you have a name?" Link looked at him with steely eyes, a sign that showed the old man that he would not speak until told where he was. "This is Ordon Village. You're lucky my wife and I found you, otherwise you would be dead."

No sooner did he finish this, did Darrel's wife walk in with cookies, but so did a son about Link's age. The boy scowled at Link, before muttering "Nice Pajamas." Darrel heard him and stated calmly "This is Neil. Neil…well, we don't know who this is." Neil puffed. He wore a blue shirt, with long tan pants and had a quiver attached to his back. He pushed his black hair back. "Whatever." He said. "Be nice, honey." The wife, whose name was Melissa, passed the cookies around and the whole family ate.

"So, where are your parents?" Darrel asked, before seeing the sadness in Link's eyes. "I see." He said, before looking to Melissa. She nodded smiling. "How would you like it if we adopted you, son? You could live here with us for a while. At least, until you're old enough to be by yourself." Now it was Link's turn to look to Melissa. He nodded with approval. "Great!" She said, before moving to hug her new son. Soon, Link was lost in a pile of bodies, with an exception to Neil, who just walked out of the room with a huff.

* * *

Soon after being adopted, Link began to enjoy his new parents more and more. They fed him well, and even made him some clothes, a green top with long khaki pants. The kindly old folks then sought to teach Link all they knew, but through Neil. This would normally be a good idea, except for the fact that Neil hated Link's guts for some reason or another. Whether it was farming, cooking, or even chores, Neil would always try to show up Link at all costs. But these were jobs his mother had taught him, and Link always came out on top. In fact, in the face of this new rival, Link gained confidence in his abilities, even enough to speak once again.

One day, Darrel brought out an ultimate test. "All right Neil. Today, I want you to teach Link here how to fish." Neil nodded, ready for another chance to show up his 'brother' once again. Darrel walked to the closet, and pulled out a slightly aged fishing rod. "This is for you, Link. It's served me well over the years, and it won't let you down." Link took the present and lifted it over his head with one hand, smiling. "Why is he doing that?" Neil asked. "I don't know, but please watch him. I don't want him hurting himself." Darrel said, before seeing them off. "Remember, have fun!" He called after them. "Sure, have fun sitting in Link's shadow again." Neil said to himself.

As the two reached the lake, Link yawned "Hey Neil, Can we eat now?" Neil ignored Link, setting up his stuff on the side of the dock furthest away from him. The lake was massive, taking up much of the village, with many of the houses in the village surrounding it. Beyond it was a waterfall, large and mighty. Link moved to Neil, setting up his stuff next to him, but Neil carried to the side Link once occupied. Link frowned, for he did not understand Neil's dislike of him. But he sat back, and left Neil to his fishing while he practiced with his rod. Before Link could even cast his rod out, Neil laughed with joy. "Hah! Got one!" Neil tried to reel the fish in, but had some trouble "And big too!" He yelled, in a taunting voice to Link.

Link looked up and yelled back "Great! We'll be able to eat for days!" He then rushed over to watch Neil pull the fish out, but when he looked into the water he saw something dreadful. The fish he was about to pull out was dark in color, and had large teeth substantial enough to eat Neil whole. "Neil! Let go!" Link yelled, running faster. "What, afraid that old Dar isn't going to like you if you don't bring a fish?" Neil called back, smiling. Link made it and pushed Neil away and then turned to the water.

The massive fish leapt out, angry for its prize being taken. It spread its fins and flew towards Link, roaring. This caused people to rush out of their houses, worried. Link ran into the village, the creature following close behind. Grabbing an ax from a man chopping wood, he steadied his hand, before throwing it into the creature's wing, causing it to fall. Link rushed to get out of the way, as the fish crashed to the ground.

His face now steel with determination, he ran over to the fish, ripped the ax out of its bleeding wing and thrust it into its head. The creature screamed, before fading into dark dust. Link's sudden courage subsided, he collapsed. As villagers rushed to help him up, Neil walked over and for the first time, smiled to Link. "Thanks for saving my life."

* * *

From then on, it was very different for Link. His parents looked at him with fear, and also some pride. Neil would invite him to go on adventures into the forest nearby. They built a tree house to the entrance, which more often than not Link would sleep there. The other boys looked to him with respect, the men feared him. The girls on the other hand, were drawn to Link's bravery and also talked about how shy he was. Link was finally happy, enjoying this new world he didn't even know existed scant months ago. Neil also enjoyed the attention, but still disliked being in Link's shadow, which was now growing larger and larger as tales of his adventures moved along to the further out areas of the village.

Link's mother was found, but it wasn't a pretty picture. She was buried in the graveyard, where she finally was mourned by Link. But Link's worries were barely just beginning. One day, Neil didn't come back to the forest before curfew. Link had never been in the forest after dark, but when his parents finally went to sleep, he set off.

Grabbing his slingshot and a few Deku nuts, Link rushed into the dark forest. After a while of searching for Neil, he found a dark cave. Link moved inside, and found Neil's lantern. Link began to feel worry going up his spine, and held his slingshot at ready. "Link…" He heard, and Link jumped. It was Neil's voice, desperate and faint. "Neil?" He called back. "Link…run…" He heard, before a blood curling roar. Link dropped the lantern, and set fire to the plants inside, including a large plant monster. It screamed in agony, and Link fired on with the nuts and stones. In the blaze, Link saw Neil hanging on for dear life, as the plants that bound him to the ceiling burned up. The plant monster finally burnt into a crisp, and Neil fell into the arms of his adopted brother.

"Guess that's two I owe you. That thing would have eaten me if you had been a second later." Neil breathed out a sigh of relief. "No problem." Link said, before setting his brother down. "Time to go home."

Elsewhere, the dark boy floated inches above the ground as skeletons dug into the ground. After minutes, one of them struck something. "Bring it up." He said, in ancient hylian. The skeletons then worked together to pull out a coffin, one that wasn't very fancy, considering who was in it. Once they were finished, the skeletons dispersed into piles of bones once more. "Ah, at last." The boy smiled, staring into the dead face of Ganondorf.

* * *

Well, now you know where the dark ressurection is. tune in soon for more thrills, and probably more new characters. If you didn't get the Neil Joke, look on youtube for Legend of Neil. Then laugh.


End file.
